1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a composite for a lithium air battery, a method of preparing the composite, and a lithium air battery employing a positive electrode including the composite.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lithium air battery includes a negative electrode capable of intercalating and deintercalating lithium ions; a positive electrode capable of reducing oxygen in the air and oxidizing to form oxygen gas; and an electrolyte disposed between the positive electrode and the negative electrode. The lithium air battery uses oxygen in the air as a positive electrode active material, and because the battery need not store the positive electrode active material the lithium air battery may have a very high energy density. In this regard, the lithium air battery has received a lot of attention as a next generation battery.
During discharge of the lithium air battery, a metal oxide is produced by a reaction between a metal, which is provided from the negative electrode, and air (i.e., oxygen in the air) around the positive electrode. In addition, during charge of the lithium air battery, the produced metal oxide is reduced to a metal and oxygen. There remains a need for an improved lithium air battery material.